The Arena's Newest Champion: Katsuki Bakugou
by GamerJay
Summary: Mysteriously torn from his world and the life he once knew, would-be Hero-In-Training Katsuki Bakugou is condemned to fight in the Arena Eternal. Not that he's complaining...


_**v.1**_

_**M for Ultraviolence, Coarse Language, Existential Horror and Mindbreak.**_

* * *

"_**Prepare to fight."**_

Katsuki Bakugou closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and tried to breathe in and out as calmly as he could, clutching his preferred starting weapon, the shotgun, tightly to himself. He always spent his warm-up periods steeling him for the slaughter that was to come. The fighters he would have to kill. All the horrific, painful deaths he would soon suffer. Blues eyes flying out of his broken skull and his blonde hair was set alight; all the different, creative ways he would be shot, melted, exploded and electrified to death.

"_**Round begins in…."**_

How long had he been here? In this…alternate dimension or wherever he is?

"…**3…."**

Did anyone know he was missing?

"…_**2…"**_

Were his parents looking out for him?

"…_**1…"**_

He growled. Did Deku know where he was…?

"_**FIGHT!"**_

Finding himself transported to another random spot of the Corrupted Keep within the Dimension of the Doomed, domain of the Elder God Goroth, his face twisted into a determined scowl as he began to run. He had learnt by now that standing still meant death. The kind that he somehow always came back from, and feel a piece of himself disappearing each time.

_**DIMENSION OF THE DOOMED  
\- ANDREW HULSHULT, QUAKE CHAMPIONS OST**_

But not today.

He was going to win.

"I'm comin' after you, ya' pricks!" Katsuki bellowed out loud, _involuntarily_.

Whenever a match began, he always screamed at the top of his lung some vulgar one-liner before the killing began. And by now he had learnt that standing still equalled death whenever he was in the arena. Always running, always bouncing off the ground or off the walls – bunny-hopping as it was called – and picking up the next most powerful gun lying around before some other asshole that he's already killed multiple times picks it up before him.

_**(4:05)**_

This time he gets his hands around a super nailgun, barely ducking under a rocket courtesy of that hover skateboarder freak from atop a raised balcony, Anarki. He opened up with a hail of nailfire, the cyperpunk-looking motherfucker flipping him off as he took off on his board, still facing Bakugou as the youth pursued him through an archway, dodging each rocket that sailed his way.

"**Enemy has the Quad."**

"...crap," Katsuki angrily muttered.

Anarki was suddenly blown to chunky gibs by another combatant – Nyx, or 'Blue Haired Inviso-Bitch' as Katsuki preferred to call her. Nyx turned on Katsuki and blew his arm clean off before he could get off a shot at her, his blood spraying all over the stone floor.

He was angrier over the fact that she had robbed him of killing Anarki than the fact he was about to die. And judging from her knowing smirk, she was aware.

"You bitc-"

He didn't get to finish that curse before Nyx blew him in half with her quad-infused super shotgun. Katsuki registered himself and his torso flying in mid-air and splattering against the far wall before he blacked out. He came to, standing on his feet and armed with his starting weapon.

"FUCK!" he angrily exclaimed.

"GANGWAY!"

He spun around in time to see Scalebearer – or 'Big Scaly Fuckface', rushing him with his Tri-bolt.

"SHIT!" Katsuki ducked out of the way, Scalebearer running past him and smashing through a wall into the great spinal hall. Shotgun at the ready, Katsuki dove in after the warlord and firing into his back repeatedly, firing one last time into Scalebearer's face and turning it into mist against the floor and grabbing his tri-bolt.

"DIE, FRESH YOUNG _**MEEATTTTT**_!"

Katsuki snarled and spun around in time to dodge the slug from Sorlag's railgun. Grinning he raised his tri-bolt and pulled the trigger, firing three timed explosive bolts that pieced through the female lizard bounty hunter's throat. She choked on her blood for a brief second, the resulting explosion removing her head from her shoulders and adding another tally to Katsuki's ever growing frag count.

_**EXPLOSION ENABLED**_

Katsuki felt the embers within him flare up, nearly causing him to erupt into relieved laughter. Instead he rocketed himself out of the hall and into the inner courtyard...

"_**DDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

...levelling an explosive punch into Nyx's head as she the bullets from Ranger's heavy machine-gun, reducing her to gibs that smeared all over the ground. Grinning, he spun around to face Ranger, the veteran Slipgate Marine appearing momentarily taken back by the sadism all over this blonde Japanese-looking teen's face.

"I think you're not where you're supposed to be, kid," Ranger pointedly stated.

"No shit, asshole!" Katsuki exclaimed. "But since I'm here anyway..."

He went straight for him, propelling explosions behind him as he went straight for him. Ranger launched his Dire Orb that flew past Katsuki's ear, teleporting him out of the way of the explosive quirked teen and giving himself a clear opening to riddle Katsuki's full of bullets, out led piercing through his back, through his heart, stomach, liver and lungs and leaving him skidding across the ground, where he made impact against the wall, painting it as he slid back down.

Katsuki's eyes bulged as blood poured out of him, coughing it up as he rolled onto his back to see Ranger standing above him and aiming down at his head.

Ranger looked briefly sympathetic, until his glare matched Katsuki's, "Hey, fuck you too, kid."

His world became black once again, before opening his eyes again; once again stuck with his regular shotgun.

"YOU _**FUUCCCCKKKEERRSSSS**_!" Katsuki bellowed.

**(7:31)**

One-minute left. Rounding a corner, he blew the top off Slash's bitch head, grabbing her super shotgun. He only needed two more kills to take first place, and one more to activate his quirk. He decided he was going to win this match on his own terms – with _Explosion_ – and not like some psychopathic gun nut like the rest of these losers.

Sprinting into the inner courtyard he found himself waylaid by that crazed robot Clutch.

"Katsuki Bakugou," Clutch intoned, lightning gun in its mechanical hands. "Come to die again, pathetic human?"

The boy gave a razor-sharp smirk as he skidded underneath the stream of lightning. Before the former mining bot could correct its aim, Katsuki discharged his super shotgun into its right arm. He then leapt up and grabbed the lightning gun midair, landing on top of the robot, still smirking.

"I'm through dyin' today, asshole!"

Thousands on thousands of volts of electricity coursed through the robot's frame, the resulting explosion sending Katsuki flying, feeling his quirk reactivate within himself...

"YE-_**EAAAAAHHHH**_!"

...just in time for Ranger to double-jump into the courtyard.

"Aw, shit..."

Only to see the near-maddened blonde youth rocket down from the air toward him, screaming...

"FUCK YOU DOUBLE!"

...as he blew a hole right through his chest with his right hook, his fist appearing out through his back.

"_**DIE!"**_

He unleashed another explosion and blew the older man's body apart.

"_**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE…DIEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

And he kept unleashing explosions until there was nothing left of the veteran's corpse but red misting the stone floor and walls. By the time he stopped, Katsuki was a smoking, blood-soaked mess, the burnt flesh practically hanging off his hands.

"_**First Place."**_

"…"

Katsuki couldn't believe it.

"I won?"

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. His first ever win. The gods of these twisted planes had recognized him. And all he had to do was kill the same six or seven guys over and over again? And no one was around to chastise about his violent behavior?

Memories of what he was and where he came from slowly faded to the back of his mind as his smile twisted into a bloody smirk that stretched across his face as pained tears welled in his eyes.

He could get used to this.

And he had never felt more alive, and _terrified_, in his whole life.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _This one shot was based off a My Hero Academia/Quake crossover idea I had. Basically, Izuku inherits his mother's quirk, it gets supercharged by an Elder God and turns him into its avatar, and he spends the rest of the fic taking on villains, Outer God worshipping cult groups, eldritch abominations, intergalactic warlords and bloodthirsty alien cyborgs where he shreds them to pieces with psychic powers and heavy weaponry. Instead of a climatic showdown with All For One, All Might instead fights the Makron from Quake II._

_But it was too much like Remnant Inferis: DOOM (though it would be more deconstructive as Izuku would be written as a PTSD-ridden child soldier fighting for an interdimensional military dictatorship and the Hero Society gets criticized to no end) so I scrapped it. But I still wanted to write something involving Quake and My Hero Academia, so here you go._

_What do you think? ^_^ Is this worth following up in the future?_

_Still working on my next chapter of __**Remnant Inferis: DOOM. **__Taking a bit longer as usual as I've been busy with real-life stuff, and going over the new lore that has been recently leaked._


End file.
